


woof woof

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Dogs, Fictober 2018, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, day six: dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: kibum is really gay and comme des and garçons meet a new friend.orkibum meets a cute guy (with a cute dog) at the dog park.





	woof woof

“comme des! get back here!” kibum yelled at his dog, chasing the brown toy poodle across the dog park. 

 

he was supposed to keep his eyes on his dogs, not let them run off. 

 

he sighed as he lost sight of comme des, only knowing the small dog was in his vicinity from the yipping he could hear. 

 

he turned to garçons in exasperation. 

 

“what are we gonna do with him?” asked kibum, and garçons gave him a look. 

 

kibum sighed. 

 

“well, we better go find him, come on,” he gestured for garçons to follow him and the small black dog did as said, the two going towards where kibum had seen the dog disappear. 

 

he caught comme des behind a table, sniffing another dog. 

 

“comme des!” he cried, and the brown dog turned to look at him for a second before turning back to the dachshund he was smothering attention on. 

 

kibum huffed. 

 

stepping closer, he reached out for his dog, murmuring a soft “come on, i’m sure they don’t like it, you don’t want to be intrusive.”

 

suddenly, he heard a small giggle. 

 

“don’t worry, i’m sure roo likes the attention. she hogs mine enough, i bet it’s refreshing to get it from another dog.”

 

kibum looked up at the speaker and, ok, wow. 

 

he was cute. 

 

he had pink hair that kibum thought looked really soft, he was wearing a cute green sweater, yellow rimmed glasses, and blue jeans. 

 

he smiled and kibum felt his heart melt. 

 

standing up, he realized that the other was shorter than him, and he fought the urge to smile widely. 

 

_ adorable _ . 

 

“hi,” he said, holding out his hand, “i’m kibum.”

 

the other giggled slightly, “i’m jonghyun, this is roo.”

 

jonghyun gestured down at his dog, and kibum almost cooed at the amount of affection in jonghyun’s eyes as he talked about his dog. 

 

“that’s garçons,” kibum gestured to the black dog that had been standing by his side, “and that,” he gestured at comme des, who was still sniffing roo, “is comme des.”

 

the two were silent for a few seconds, and it seemed garçons took that as an invitation to join comme des in attacking roo with attention. 

 

the three started running around and kibum sighed at his dog’s non-comprehension of personal space. 

 

jonghyun giggled again at the sight of the three dogs, covering his smile with his hand lightly. 

 

oh my god that’s adorable. 

 

“hey, so,” kibum started, and jonghyun’s attention turned to him. 

 

kibum felt butterflies explode in his stomach. 

 

“so, since our dogs get along so well, do you think we could…i don’t know, exchange numbers so we can hang out, like our dogs and stuff, also you’re really cute so could i have your number for that reason as well,” kibum stuttered out, eloquent words and usual snarky personality disappearing under jonghyun's gaze. 

 

“uh, yeah, totally sure,” jonghyun said, his smile seeming to split his face. 

 

kibum smiled too and pulled out his phone, opening it and handing it to jonghyun so the other could put his number in. 

 

after jonghyun handed his phone back, the two sat at a table, talking and watching their dogs play. 

 

“so, i guess i’ll see you later,” jonghyun said, and kibum smiled. 

 

“i’ll text you,” kibum promised, and jonghyun smiled all through clipping roo’s leash on. 

 

kibum (and his dogs) watched jonghyun and roo walk out of the park, and as soon as he was sure jonghyun was far enough away, he let out a little squeal, curling into himself. 

 

“oh my god,” kibum whispered into his hands. 

 

“oh my god, he’s so cute,” he turned to his dogs.

 

“we got a good one boys,” he said, before hooking comme des and garçons to their leashes and exiting the park, jonghyun on the front of his mind.

 

—-

 

to: jonghyun

hi jonghyun, it’s kibum, i was wondering if you’re free on sunday, maybe we could meet up or something?

5:36 pm

from: jonghyun

hey kibum!

yeah, i think i’m free on sunday! how does 2 at the dog park sound?

5:38 pm

 

change  _ jonghyun _ ’s contact name to  _ dog park cutie? _

**yes** or no

 

to: dog park cutie

sounds perfect

5:40 pm

**Author's Note:**

> dog!!


End file.
